The present invention relates to an electrochemical generator, usable more particularly as a battery. More specifically, it relates to electrochemical generators, in which use is made of an organic polymer as the active electrode material in at least one of the anode or cathode compartments of the generator.
For some years, consideration has been given to the use as active electrode materials of organic materials formed either by polymers, which store the energy by a phenomenon of the "charge transfer complex type", or by doped polymers such as polyacetylene (cf A. Schneider, W. Greatbatch, R. Mead, "Performance characteristics of a long-life pacemaker cell" 9th International Power Sources Symb. 651-659 (1974) F. Beniere, "La percee des piles plastiques", La Recherche 12, 1132, 1981).
It is also possible to use polyparaphenylene, polythiophene, polypyrrole, polyaniline or other highly conjugated polymers as the electronic conductive organic polymer in generators of this type.
However, although such generators have satisfactory characteristics, they have the disadvantage of not being able to have a high capacity, which it is wished to obtain a rapid discharge of the battery. Thus, in order to have said rapid discharge, it is necessary to limit the thickness of the active electrode material, which does not make it possible to obtain a high capacity and limit the use of such generators as power batteries for starting motor vehicles.